


Sinful Little Games

by kpop_biased



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Toxic Relationship, Twisted, but its more dub-con, dont read if it triggers you, mafia, mafia!au, really really dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_biased/pseuds/kpop_biased
Summary: All Luhan ever felt was numb.





	Sinful Little Games

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this may be one of the most twisted things I've written. It's not exactly rape but it's pretty bad and there's some violence so just be aware of that okay that's all from me.

Luhan could not remember a time before this. He could not remember a time before the blood and guilt had consumed him. He could not remember what it felt like to sleep without fear. He could not remember much of anything really, but then, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to.

Sometimes he'd get fleeting flashes in his dreams (when his dreams weren't sick, twisted horrors from the depth of his mind), images of a smiling boy, still innocent and naive. The boy looked pure and happy, he was yet unmarred by the illness that was greed and desire. 

Perhaps that's why Luhan couldn't remember, refused to remember. He didn't want to taint the boy like he himself had been tainted so many times by so many colours of white and red.

The door creaked open, the noise quiet and ominous as ever, like the gentle whistle of the wind before the torrent of the storm hit. Luhan had become accustomed to hearing it, his sharp ears easily picking up the sound that only ever meant one thing.

Oh Sehun, the feared leader of EXO, one of the most powerful mafias in South Korea, stepped through the heavy door; his expensive suit was covered in splotches of dark liquid that Luhan could all too easily identify and a dark expression marred his handsome features.

Luhan felt a familiar twist in his gut. Sehun was angry. He knew what that meant.

Sehun didn't bother acknowledging his presence, merely marched into the bathroom connected to their bedroom and closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it. Luhan didn't say a word, sitting silently on the bed he had been occupying and not moved from since Sehun's arrival, waiting almost with baited breath for the other to emerge.

He did not have to wait long, Sehun was not one to indulge himself; for which Luhan was glad, he could only hold his breath in nervous anticipation for so long.

Once Sehun strode out, pose regal as ever, Luhan couldn't help but stare. No matter how many times he saw Sehun like this, the sight never became any less impressive. The mafia boss was shirtless, exposing his toned chest and biceps, his numerous scars and tattoos making the sight somehow more attractive. Water dripped from his black hair, still wet from the shower but framing his face perfectly, like some sort of dark halo. He looked like a fallen angel, as if his looks were sculpted by heaven itself, but his dark eyes hid hellish intentions.

Sehun discarded the white towel he had been using and perched himself on top of a leather chair, looking every bit the powerful mob boss Luhan knew (all too well) he was.

Sehun stared at him with piercing eyes, his gaze more commanding than beckoning. Luhan knew what came next. He stood up slowly, slipping of the silk sheets and moving to stand in front of the taller male, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Kneel." Sehun's voice was cold and unforgiving, Luhan had become accustomed enough to his unpredictable bouts of anger that he no longer shuddered or pleaded when he heard it. The scars marring his pale skin were proof enough of that.

Sehun's expression remained the same - stone cold, impenetrable - as Luhan dropped to his knees in front of him, delicate hands reaching for his belt buckle, quickly undoing it with nimble fingers. He hated how compliant he was but at the same time he was far past caring.

Sehun spread his legs, allowing Luhan to remove his trousers and boxers with more ease and the smaller male obediently complied with the silent order.

They both chose to ignore the way Luhan's hands were visibly shaking. He hated himself for it.

His fear betrayed him each time, even though this had become all but daily routine for Luhan. He knew how it would end, he knew in the morning he'd have to try and put himself back together; blood, bruises and all.

But there was always the chance that Sehun would be in a good mood the next day and Luhan would wake up to soft caresses and gentle kisses and the pain would fade away and Luhan would close his eyes and let himself be mended. Because no matter how Sehun used and broke him, he was the only one that could ever cure him.

So he endured it.

He endured the rough hand in his hair tugging him forward and forcing him lower, having no time to hesitate before he felt a cock being shoved down his throat. He gagged and jerked back slightly but didn't pull away as Sehun's grip on his head tightened, keeping him firmly in place. The uncomfortable position was already hurting his neck but Luhan didn't protest.

Sehun pulled out once more only to give another harsh thrust that had Luhan gagging and tearing up as the other set up a messy pace.

Tears were already streaming down his cheeks and he could feel his whole body shaking as Sehun continued the brutal rhythm. He would occasionally let out groans of pleasure or breathy moans, apparently too exhausted to hiss dirty insults in Luhan's direction like he so often did. He didn't have the energy to be relieved.

Luhan could barely breathe. His throat hurt. So did his jaw. Everything hurt. But he let it, at least if he was in pain he didn't feel so numb. And if Sehun was satisfied he might get to sleep beside him and the nightmares wouldn't be so bad. He took what he could get.

There was no telling how much time had passed before Sehun finally - finally - pulled out and for a mere few blissful seconds the pain went away. Then he was being manhandled onto the bed and pressed none too gently into the crumpled silk sheets lining the frame.

Luhan went rigid as the other pushed his legs open in one rough movement and positioned himself in between. He tensed, his body anticipating the fierce burning he felt below as the other pushed in with no warning; used but no less susceptible to the pain.

He felt fresh tears streaming down his cheeks as Sehun began to slide himself in and out of him, slowly at first but then quickly increasing his pace. The sudden bruising grip on his hips keeping him in place did little to distract him from the continuous stab of overwhelming agony.

Luhan focused on the pain, the only constant thing in his life apart from Sehun, but even he was gone most nights now. Yet the pain never left him.

He had learnt to welcome it like an old friend. Learnt to use it as a distraction from the emptiness until even he couldn't take anymore and he had to let go.

Had to let himself slip away.

Just... for one moment...

\---()---

Luhan knew he must have blacked out because when he opened his eyes again - despite his not remembering having closed them - two strong arms were firmly enveloping his body and despite the throbbing pain and ache and soreness a smile tugged at Luhan's lips.

"Morning baby." Sehun murmured, nuzzling his face into the crook of Luhan's neck, all trace of coldness and anger vanished from his voice, replaced by the rare sickly sweet tone that Luhan rarely heard these days yet still craved, despite knowing - and knowing well - it was fake.

"M-Morning..."

Luhan winced at how broken he sounded, his throat felt parched and sore, he wouldn't be able to talk properly for a while. Or walk either for that matter.

Sehun looked at him with a mock version of sympathy, large hands oh so gently cradling his face, as if they hadn't bruised it the night before.

"I'm sorry baby." He wasn't, he didn't even sound it, and his eyes weren't even marginally filled with warmth. Luhan almost shuddered before remembering Sehun expected an answer.

"I-It's alright..." Liar. "I-I know..." That's what I'm here for. "H-How stressful w-work is..."

Sehun smiled his lazy shark-like smile, pulling Luhan closer, making the smaller male wince as his injuries were jostled yet choosing to ignore it.

"That's my good boy."

And Luhan smiled at that but his eyes were numb.


End file.
